Jane
by circledude5
Summary: Pirates and Co. capture Jane and that's pretty much what happens so far. My first fan fic, and T because I'm not sure what's going to happen yet. Feedback please!


*Note: Some characters' character may be different from the original Peter Pan or how some people perceive them (i.e. Captain Hook is rather gentle instead of fierce and unmerciful) I am going by how my theatre group did the characters, which in my opinion, gave a certain light and life to the story.

"Jane, I'm going out tonight. Will you be OK staying with Nana?" Wendy was pulling on an elaborate white gown with pearls embroidered into it as she called to Jane who was sitting in front of a television screen.

"Yes mother! I'll be fine." Jane replied as a giant octopus was slain by a ship of pirates. "Whoa…" Charles, Jane's father walked briskly by the television room in black suit pants and carrying his coat in his left hand. His collar of his blue shirt underneath was turned up and he was shaking a bow tie vigorously in his right.

"Wendy, Wendy! My tie! It won't go on properly!" Frustrated, Charles handed the tie to Wendy, who tied it and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know, my father used to have trouble with his tie too. All my brothers would try and get there first to tie it for him. Tootles used to get there before anyone else…" Wendy smiled as Charles put on his coat and flattened his collar again, and then they left, calling good-byes over their shoulder to Jane. Jane watched the pirates battle countless beasts until Nana sidle in and herded her to the bedroom at nine o'clock. After a quick howling chorus of "Tender Shepard" from Nana, Jane was fast asleep. Many miles away, Peter Pan was speeding toward the house that Jane was in, sleeping soundly. Little did he know that someone else was far in front of him.

Peter had been there many times before, and Jane was very used to him coming in the middle of the night. So, when there was a sharp tap-tap on the window that woke Jane and a short figure opened the window then leapt in a moment later, she was hardly surprised.

"Hello, Peter!" she said as she turned on the lights. Only, it wasn't Peter. It wasn't even a boy. It was a man. He was short, in grey knickerbockers and a red vest over a puffy white shirt. He had blue and white striped socks and a black bicorn pirate hat with gold trimming. He had navy blue ankle-high boots with white toes, and very untraditionally, was clean shaven. "Oh. Who are you?"

"Smee, at your service, Miss." Said the man, bowing low and talking in a funny accent that was like the London accent Jane had, but had much more jaw movement so that the 'ee' in 'Smee' was swooped upwards in an odd way as he talked, and sounded kind of like 'ay'. The 'y' in 'your' also sounded a bit like the 'ch' sound. Jane recognized the accent from the television program she had been watching earlier. It was the Jolly Roger Pirate Accent.

"You-You're a pirate!" Jane said.

"Right you are, Miss." Smee replied, sweeping off his hat to reveal a classic men's cut in golden-brown and bowing low again.

"Please, don't call me 'Miss'" Jane said. Just then, another man jumped in through the window. Though Smee had a friendly, innocently harmless air, the second man was the complete opposite. He had wild black curls down past his shoulders topped with a tricorn pirate hat with a large red feather in it and silver trimming. He had a red coat that went down to his calves that had a golden pattern all over it and grey pants beneath. There was a sword in the black belt he wore around his waist. He wore a white ruff on his upper body and brown dress shoes. He also had a very large black mustache. If that hadn't been enough to scare Jane, when he talked, he used his hands a lot, and in doing so, revealing a sharp metal hook instead of a left hand. Janes eyes grew wide when she saw the hook.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at Smee who was still in a half-bow.

"I'm ah-" Smee started to say but the other man cut him off. Smee straightened.

"Starkey! Jukes! Get down here!" He barked (he didn't have the pirate accent), and two men in rather the same outfit swung in. One looked Asian, the other English. Both wore a red bandana, a white shirt like Smees', brown and gold striped knickerbockers, and red sashes on their waists. The Asian one wore a black and red vest over the white shirt and had a set of twin daggers tucked in his sash, one on either side. The English one had a brown vest, an eye patch, and both had swords hanging off their waists as well. The English man had black pull-on boots that went to just below his knees and were folded at the top. The Asian man had black tie-up boots that went just above his ankles and white and red striped socks underneath.

"What is it, captain?" The Asian man asked. He had a pirate accent too, and Jane noted that when the pirates with the accents asked questions, it sounded more like a call or statement.

"Jukes," the captain addressed the Asian man by pointing his hook at him. The man called Jukes winced. "Starkey," the captain pointed at the English man who also winced, "Take this girl to the ship."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Jukes and Starkey chorused, and Starkey grabbed Jane around the waist while Jukes went to the window.

"Let me GO!" screamed Jane, and she kicked Starkey in the shins.

"Ah!" Starkey exclaimed, and dropped Jane to clutch his legs.

"You idiot!" yelled the captain. Jane made a mad rush to get to the bedroom door, but before she could get there, Jukes had tackled her and dragged her to her feet.

"Not so quick, girly." Jukes snarled, and hauled Jane to the window where she grabbed by a black pirate in brown knickerbockers, the white shirt, a maroon and green vest, and a black bandana.

"Where should I put her captain?" called the pirate who had just grabbed Jane in the same accent as the other pirates.

"Just toss her in the galley, Cecco!" ordered the captain, and Jane was shoved into the tiny kitchen of the ship. Cecco slammed the door shut and stood outside with his pistol pointing at the door. The door creaked open as Jane poked her head out, and was immediately closed after Jane saw Cecco and the pistol.

"So what are we going to do with the girl?" asked Smee.


End file.
